Charlotte's Web (musical) Cast Lists
'CURRENT PRODUCTIONS' London's West End, UK *'First Preview:' October 1, 2015. *'Opening Night:' October 14, 2015. *'Venue:' London Palladium. *'Booking To:' April 12, 2017. Current West End Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Jeremy Taylor as Wilbur *Lauren Samuels as Charlotte A. Cavatica *Gavin Lee as John Arable *Katie Hall as Fern Arable *Killian Donnelly as Templeton *Tyler Weir as Avery Arable *Claire Sweeney as Edith Zuckerman *Martyn Bennett as Homer Zuckerman *Sam Lupton as Henry Fussy *Craig Revel Horwood as Dr. Dorian *Charles Daish as Uncle Farm Animals, Townspeople, Ancestors, Fairgoers and Citizens of Somerset County: Bronte Barbe, Gemma Bonner, Oliver Brenin, Arielle Campbell, Siobhan Chamberlain, Aaron Chapman, Natalie Dew, Toni Duggan, Alex Greenwood, Rosie Heath, Mason Holgate, Sophie Isaacs, Bradley Jaden, Adam Lake, Craig Lindfield, Ian McIntosh, Natalie McQueen, Sid Nelson, Charlie Raglan, Matthew Rowland, Stefan Scougall, Chris Stoddart, Amy Turner Understudies: Understudy for Wilbur -'' Mason Holgate, Craig Lindfield. ''For Charlotte A. Cavatica -'' Arielle Campbell, Rosie Heath. ''For John Arable -'' Bradley Jaden, Adam Lake. ''For Fern Arable -'' Bronte Barbe, Sophie Isaacs. ''For Templeton -'' Oliver Brenin, Chris Stoddart. ''For Avery Arable -'' Aaron Chapman, Stefan Scougall. ''For Edith Zuckerman -'' Natalie McQueen, Amy Turner. ''For Homer Zuckerman -'' Oliver Brenin, Ian McIntosh. ''For Henry Fussy -'' Matthew Rowland, Stefan Scougall. ''For Dr. Dorian -'' Ben Palmer, Chris Stoddart. ''For Uncle -'' Bradley Jaden, Ben Palmer. '''Swings:' Emmi Christensson, Gemma Davison, Dominic Knowles, Ben Palmer. Original West End Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Jeremy Taylor as Wilbur *Emma Hatton as Charlotte A. Cavatica *Gavin Lee as John Arable *Katie Hall as Fern Arable *Liam Tamne as Templeton *Tyler Weir as Avery Arable *Jacinta Mulcahy as Edith Zuckerman *Martyn Bennett as Homer Zuckerman *Sam Lupton as Henry Fussy *Alex Jennings as Dr. Dorian *Charles Daish as Uncle Farm Animals, Townspeople, Ancestors, Fairgoers and Citizens of Somerset County: Kyle Anthony, Bronte Barbe, Gemma Bonner, Oliver Brenin, Arielle Campbell, Siobhan Chamberlain, Aaron Chapman, Divine Cresswell, Natalie Dew, Toni Duggan, Alex Greenwood, Mason Holgate, Sophie Isaacs, Bradley Jaden, Ian McIntosh, Natalie McQueen, Sid Nelson, Charlie Raglan, Matthew Rowland, Stefan Scougall, Tommy Sherlock, Chris Stoddart, Joanna Woodward. Understudies: Understudy for Wilbur -'' Kyle Anthony, Mason Holgate. ''For Charlotte A. Cavatica -'' Arielle Campbell, Joanna Woodward. ''For John Arable -'' Bradley Jaden, Tommy Sherlock. ''For Fern Arable -'' Bronte Barbe, Sophie Isaacs. ''For Templeton -'' Oliver Brenin, Chris Stoddart. ''For Avery Arable -'' Aaron Chapman, Stefan Scougall. ''For Edith Zuckerman -'' Divine Cresswell, Natalie McQueen. ''For Homer Zuckerman -'' Oliver Brenin, Ian McIntosh. ''For Henry Fussy -'' Matthew Rowland, Stefan Scougall. ''For Dr. Dorian -'' Rakesh Boury, Chris Stoddart. ''For Uncle -'' Rakesh Boury, Bradley Jaden. '''Swings:' Rakesh Boury, Emmi Christensson, Gemma Davison, Dominic Knowles. West End Cast Replacement History Note: only replacements of principal characters are noted *'Killian Donnelly' replaced Liam Tamne as Templeton on February 13, 2016. *'Craig Revel Horwood' replaced Alex Jennings as Dr. Dorian on February 13, 2016. *'Lauren Samuels' replaced Emma Hatton as Charlotte A. Cavatica on February 13, 2016. *'Claire Sweeney' replaced Jacinta Mulcahy as Edith Zuckerman on February 13, 2016. West End Understudy Replacement History *'Rosie Heath' replaced Joanna Woodward as the second understudy for Charlotte A. Cavatica on February 13, 2016. *'Adam Lake' replaced Tommy Sherlock as the second understudy for John Arable on February 13, 2016. *'Craig Lindfield' replaced Kyle Anthony as the first understudy for Wilbur on February 13, 2016. *'Amy Turner' replaced Divine Cresswell as the first understudy for Edith Zuckerman on February 13, 2016. *'Ben Palmer' replaced Rakesh Boury as the first understudy for Dr. Dorian on February 13, 2016. *'Ben Palmer' replaced Rakesh Boury as the first understudy for Uncle on February 13, 2016. Broadway, New York *'First Preview:' March 3, 2016. *'Opening Night:' March 18, 2016. *'Venue:' Brooks Atkinson Theatre. *'Booking To:' May 27, 2017. Current Broadway Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Nick McGough as Wilbur *Jessica Keenan Wynn as Charlotte A. Cavatica *Aaron Lazar as John Arable *Katherine Pully as Fern Arable *Derek Klena as Templeton *Matt Miazga as Avery Arable *Carolee Carmello as Edith Zuckerman *Hugh Panaro as Homer Zuckerman *John Isner as Henry Fussy *Mark Turgeon as Dr. Dorian *Matthew Morrison as Uncle Farm Animals, Townspeople, Ancestors, Fairgoers and Citizens of Somerset County: Zach Adkins, Alexander Aguilar, Lawrence Alexander, Austin Ball, Jake Boyd, Gabi Butler, Alyssa Coverdale, Vika Goryanova, Kiril Kulish, Ginna Claire Mason, Gabrielle McClinton, Maggie McDowell, Dominic Morris, Mary Kate Morrissey, Adan Ramos, Douglas Razzano, Matthew Reiser, Jonalyn Saxer, Jeremy Thompson, Ricky Ubeda, Lael Van Keuren, Alena Watters, Rachel Zatcoff. Understudies: Understudy for Wilbur -'' Kiril Kulish, Adan Ramos. ''For Charlotte A. Cavatica -'' Ginna Claire Mason, Mary Kate Morrissey. ''For John Arable -'' Jake Boyd, Matthew Reiser. ''For Fern Arable -'' Gabi Butler, Maggie McDowell. ''For Templeton -'' Austin Ball, Douglas Razzano. ''For Avery Arable -'' Zach Adkins, Ricky Ubeda. ''For Edith Zuckerman -'' Vika Goryanova, Lael Van Keuren. ''For Homer Zuckerman -'' Austin Ball, Jeremy Thompson. ''For Henry Fussy -'' Alexander Aguilar, Ricky Ubeda. ''For Dr. Dorian -'' Jack Hobbs, Douglas Razzano. ''For Uncle -'' Jack Hobbs, Matthew Reiser. '''Swings:' Jordana Grolnick, Jack Hobbs, Ashley Moniz, Brandon Uria. Original Broadway Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Tyler Lea as Wilbur *Leslie McDonel as Charlotte A. Cavatica *Aaron Lazar as John Arable *Elena Ricardo as Fern Arable *Derek Klena as Templeton *Matt Miazga as Avery Arable *Kate Shindle as Edith Zuckerman *Hugh Panaro as Homer Zuckerman *John Isner as Henry Fussy *Mark Turgeon as Dr. Dorian *Matthew Morrison as Uncle Farm Animals, Townspeople, Ancestors, Fairgoers and Citizens of Somerset County: Zach Adkins, Alexander Aguilar, Lawrence Alexander, Austin Ball, Jake Boyd, Gabi Butler, Alyssa Coverdale, Vika Goryanova, Tessa Grady, Kiril Kulish, Ginna Claire Mason, Gabrielle McClinton, Maggie McDowell, Dominic Morris, Adan Ramos, Douglas Razzano, Matthew Reiser, Jonalyn Saxer, Jeremy Thompson, Ricky Ubeda, Lael Van Keuren, Alena Watters, Rachel Zatcoff. Understudies: Understudy for Wilbur -'' Kiril Kulish, Adan Ramos. ''For Charlotte A. Cavatica -'' Tessa Grady, Ginna Claire Mason. ''For John Arable -'' Jake Boyd, Matthew Reiser. ''For Fern Arable -'' Gabi Butler, Maggie McDowell. ''For Templeton -'' Austin Ball, Douglas Razzano. ''For Avery Arable -'' Zach Adkins, Ricky Ubeda. ''For Edith Zuckerman -'' Vika Goryanova, Lael Van Keuren. ''For Homer Zuckerman -'' Austin Ball, Jeremy Thompson. ''For Henry Fussy -'' Alexander Aguilar, Ricky Ubeda. ''For Dr. Dorian -'' Jack Hobbs, Douglas Razzano. ''For Uncle -'' Jack Hobbs, Matthew Reiser. '''Swings:' Jordana Grolnick, Jack Hobbs, Ashley Moniz, Brandon Uria. Broadway Cast Replacement History Note: only replacements of principal characters are noted *'Carolee Carmello' replaced Kate Shindle as Edith Zuckerman on October 29, 2016. *'Nick McGough' replaced Tyler Lea as Wilbur on October 29, 2016. *'Katherine Pully' replaced Elena Ricardo as Fern Arable on October 29, 2016. *'Jessica Keenan Wynn' replaced Leslie McDonel as Charlotte A. Cavatica on October 29, 2016. Broadway Understudy Replacement History *'Mary Kate Morrissey' replaced Tessa Grady as the first understudy for Charlotte A. Cavatica on October 29, 2016. 1st North American National Tour *'First Preview:' February 2, 2017. *'Opening Night:' February 15, 2017. *'First Venue:' Houston, TX @ Hobby Center. *'Booking To:' September 29, 2017. Original 1st National Tour Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Robert Scianna as Wilbur *Samantha Hill as Charlotte A. Cavatica *James Snyder as John Arable *Hayley Podschun as Fern Arable *Michael Hendrickson as Templeton *Billy Lewis Jr. as Avery Arable *Anika Larsen as Edith Zuckerman *James Barbour as Homer Zuckerman *Taylor Trensch as Henry Fussy *Anthony Rapp as Dr. Dorian *Brandon Murphy as Uncle Farm Animals, Townspeople, Ancestors, Fairgoers and Citizens of Somerset County: Allison Bailey, Max Bataille, Ivan Bender, Helene Britany, Hope Easterbrook, Katelynn Flaherty, Sara Gallo, Curtis Lochner, Sean Lonergan, Spencer Davis Milford, Ryan Rodriguez, Constantine Rousouli, Alexa Scimeca, Luke Seiler, Nia Sioux, Emily Skeggs, Emily Slavkin, Nick Thorne, Brandon Timmons, Mason Trueblood, Julia Udine, Delaney Westfall, Sharrod Williams. Understudies: Understudy for Wilbur -'' Max Bataille, Sean Lonergan. ''For Charlotte A. Cavatica -'' Emily Slavkin, Julia Udine. ''For John Arable -'' Ivan Bender, Constantine Rousouli. ''For Fern Arable -'' Allison Bailey, Katelynn Flaherty. ''For Templeton -'' Curtis Lochner, Spencer Davis Milford.''For Avery Arable -'' Ryan Rodriguez, Brandon Timmons. ''For Edith Zuckerman -'' Sara Gallo, Delaney Westfall. ''For Homer Zuckerman -'' Spencer Davis Milford, Mason Trueblood. ''For Henry Fussy -'' Brandon Timmons, Sharrod Williams. ''For Dr. Dorian -'' Kellen Ash, Curtis Lochner. ''For Uncle -'' Kellen Ash, Constantine Rousouli. '''Swings:' Kellen Ash, Lizzie Markson, Johnny Newcomb, Georgina Pazcoguin.